


梦_UT_雷阿

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Team, Ultraman Astra - Fandom, Ultraman Leo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: A sexual activity driven by the pains of Leo and Astra.





	梦_UT_雷阿

阿斯特拉的左手有意无意地擦过雷欧裤子上某个隆起的部分，两人的右臂还勾在一起互相抗衡着。

“哥，你这是怎么了？”声音中带着调笑，挑眉看向对方。

雷欧也不回避，一向惜字如金的他此刻的话更显出掷地有声的效果：“怎么？和你一样。”

哥哥的眼神扫过自己下身，阿斯特拉的欲望几乎可感地膨胀了。

右脚勾向雷欧膝窝，对方的反应正如自己料想一般，提起小腿格挡。开胯的动作使紧身裤勾勒出的弧线更加明显，阿斯特拉嘴角一勾，甩开雷欧的右手便向那处扫去。

指尖刚触及表面便被哥哥以同样的反应速度拦下，但紧接的动作与阿斯特拉所想的不同，对方温度稍低的手掌牵着自己的掌心按了上去。阿斯特拉耳边传来低沉压抑的一声叹息。

“弟弟。”

不常用的称呼代表了某种要求。

“别在这。”

“在这也无妨，”阿斯特拉的笑容带着三分邪魅，“我可不想让哥等太久。”

“……小混蛋。”

“承蒙夸奖。”阿斯特拉扯开自己的领口，雷欧已先他一步将手按上他的后脑。

午后的沙地还略有些灼热，阿斯特拉被雷欧按在地上，两人唇舌交接，水声中传来阵阵叹息。

“哥。”

“嘘。”

过人的肺活量也终于抵不过氧气的消耗时，雷欧略微抬起头，逼自己注视着阿斯特拉的眼睛。两人近在咫尺，紧贴的胸膛中隐约可以感受到心跳，呼吸交缠。

“不用这样的。”

雷欧的眼神中满是痛苦。阿斯特拉皱着眉，不愿他这样面对。

“对不起。”

“没关系的。”

“对不起……”

“哥，真的没关系。”

雷欧没有答话，只是将的额头抵在阿斯特拉的肩膀上。一阵热意传来。

阿斯特拉抬起手，拍了拍雷欧的肩膀：“不是你的错，哥。”

仿佛是第一次看到雷欧脸上出现脆弱的神情。阿斯特拉轻轻叹息着，抹去雷欧脸上的几道泪水，又抬头吻上一滴。

雷欧不愿让阿斯特拉看到自己这副模样，挣扎着要站起身，却被阿斯特拉勾着肩膀阻止了。弟弟的手隔着薄薄的衬衫贴在自己肩胛，常年习武的手掌带着宽慰的触感。

额头相抵，阿斯特拉将衬衫前襟全部拉开，摸到雷欧的手放在自己腰际，轻声道：

“做吧，哥，做完就好了。”

用了几秒钟才意识到阿斯特拉的意思，雷欧有些震惊地睁大双眼，眸中的泪水让他看起来少了点凛然：“……那不是解决问题的方式。”

“那你刚刚的行为又是什么？”

“我……”雷欧哽住几秒，低下头不去看弟弟的双眼，“我……”

“你想要我。”阿斯特拉的话过于露骨，以至于他看到雷欧泰山崩于前不变色的脸上莫名添上一分潮红——当然，这种事情对雷欧本身来说是深刻入骨的艰难抉择。扶着雷欧放在自己腰际的手贴着皮肤上下滑动了两下，阿斯特拉因为哥哥手上带着薄茧与自己皮肤的轻微摩擦舒了口气。他看着雷欧。

“我想要，行吗？”

一句话惊得雷欧忘记了自己的羞耻，抬起头看着阿斯特拉的眼睛。后者正直视着他的双眼，从小看到大的脸庞中隐隐可见儿时的稚嫩，还有藏于凤源记忆深处的、如果不是因为眼下这种情况，也许他就全然忘记的承诺。

“源哥哥，我想要那个。”

“弟弟想要什么哥哥都给你。”

“行吗？源哥哥。”阿斯特拉叫了他十几年不曾叫过的名字，他看着雷欧眼中的泪水决堤般瞬间涌出。

都是他的错……是他让弟弟失去了一切，是他让弟弟必须和他一起承受苦难……父母当年的嘱托他一件都没有做到，甚至在一开始就没有抓住和弟弟分离的手……哪怕他可以面无表情地杀掉面前筑成人墙的敌人，又怎么能毫无愧疚地面对弟弟呢？

雷欧的手臂仿佛失去了力量，整个人趴在阿斯特拉身上痛哭失声。滚烫的沙子贪婪地吸收着他的泪水，一滴滴眼泪掉落在地上，又瞬间被沙地和阳光蒸干。

“哥，不怪你，真的不怪你。”

阿斯特拉的手臂用力拢着雷欧的头，微曲的头发缠绕在他手指上，带着些许医院的味道，和更多常年累月浸透了的鲜血的气息。阿斯特拉手有些抖，他贴紧雷欧的脸，对着他耳侧低语。

“做吧，哥……快点。我，我想要。我……”

气息不稳的声音让雷欧心头一紧。他知道，阿斯特拉从不像表面看上去的那样乐观。

手肘撑着地面，手掌轻抚他的脸，雷欧就那样吻了上去。长久的深入的吻几乎没有快感，有的是大片的咸涩和痛苦。雷欧的另一只手探入阿斯特拉衣襟内，从腰侧抚上胸口，两指掐起他的一侧乳尖，拇指在头部来回摩擦。

“我在。”雷欧的语气表明他恢复了镇静，探手拿来放在扔到一边的风衣摊在地上，双手置于阿斯特拉肋下将他提起半个身子，移了几步放上去。这期间水声一直没停，但意义从倾注了疼痛的发泄逐渐向相互的渴求过渡。

他们都有不少经验，但都没有过带着信赖的性交。

他们能信赖的，只有对方。

“为什么第一次会在这时候，你想过吗？”阿斯特拉一颗颗解开雷欧的扣子，动作由于犹豫而格外缓慢。

雷欧俯下身，离阿斯特拉更近了一分；与他的目光胶合片刻，偏过头含住他透着亮的嘴唇。

“因为你是我弟弟。”

“应该是吧。”阿斯特拉笑了，仰起头配合着雷欧的亲吻，两人的手都在对方身上抚摸，带着汗水的身体战栗着，相互靠近。胆怯的碰触，发泄的蹂躏，指尖滑过汗珠，再用力在肉体上留下指印。吮吻离开双唇后发出响亮的水声，紧接的却是牙关紧咬的、仿佛要将自己的身体揉入对方体内的拥抱。微凉的指尖在滚烫的肌肤上按得指甲发白，毫不顾忌后果的吮吸，在任何醒目的地方留下吻痕，细长的粉色中凸显着斑斑点点的鲜红。舌苔与汗水和肌肤的接触，在乳尖的啮咬或是在肌肉重重留下牙印。下体肉欲的摩擦，隔着紧身皮裤的高高隆起撕下衬衫后赤裸上身暴露在阳光下的背脊，手臂沾上的细细的沙粒。索求，颤抖，低语。

“你不恨我吗？”“我有什么必要那么做？”“你接受我所做的事？”“我别无选择。”

“对不起。”“说了别道歉。”“我该怎么做。”“补偿我。”

阿斯特拉的四指勾在雷欧的锁骨上，由于异国血统而带了些许海蓝的眼眸深深印入同样的雷欧的眼底。一字一顿：“补偿我。”

雷欧的手插入阿斯特拉发间，狠命一般地按着他的头颅和他接吻。

“这样吗？”“不够。”

扯开弟弟的腰带将手探入其中，火热的欲望在雷欧的手心中愈发膨胀，几乎贴上了小腹。

“这样吗？”“闭嘴，干我。”

衣物撕裂的声音，两人下身裸露。滚烫的性器撞在一起，在对方小腹上摩擦着渗出前液。

手掌拢上性器，腕部被另一只手挡住。

“哥哥不许碰自己。”

“不，我也不会碰你。”

阿斯特拉看着雷欧挺立的欲望，蜻蜓点水地在上面落下一吻，然后举起自己的一条腿。

雷欧探入半个指尖，阿斯特拉的脚放到了他的胸口，足跟危险地抵着膈肌。

“你做什么。”“不许用手。”“别过分了。”“你要补偿我。”

脚掌暧昧地擦过雷欧右侧乳尖，踝部搭上他的肩膀。小腿肌肉绷紧向下施压，雷欧被迫低下了头。

“快做。”脚掌边缘抵着雷欧的颈动脉，阿斯特拉脸上完全没有玩笑的表情。

雷欧跪在沙地上，对着他弟弟完全暴露的私处，伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。

“嗯——啊，对，就这样，就这样——啊！”

雷欧的舌头进入阿斯特拉的后穴，下位者身体蜷曲，双腿被高高举起，只剩下肩颈部位支撑着身体。阿斯特拉闭着眼睛，发出毫不掩饰的呻吟。

雷欧竭尽全力服务着弟弟，鼻尖没入阿斯特拉两腿间的缝隙，鼻梁和前额抵着阿斯特拉抖动的双球。

“前面也要，啊，快一点。对。”阿斯特拉不客气地发出命令，雷欧的手按摩着他的阴茎和阴囊，后穴中则是火热潮湿的舌头在努力吞吐。

他想象着雷欧做这些动作时，双腿间甩动的阴茎。

“好了，进来吧。”“现在不行。”“听我的，进来。”“会疼。”“别废话。”

阿斯特拉的脚顶着雷欧的头将他推开：“我说了进来。”

双腿环上雷欧的腰，看着雷欧扶着硕大的阴茎对准那小小的穴口。

“别磨蹭，直接插到底。”“你真的受不了。”“你会比我更清楚我么？进来。”

阿斯特拉抓着雷欧的双手，让它们扶在自己的腰胯两侧。

“就这样，进来吧。”“你准备好了？”“还要我数三二一么？”

“啊！！”

“你还好吗？”“别停下，快动！”

雷欧开始律动；阿斯特拉感觉到液体顺着自己的股缝流了下来，肛门周围火辣辣的。

“抱我起来，亲我。”

肠道中也开始分泌肠液。淫靡的水声。唇舌交缠。

“这么紧你不是也爽吗？”“你……”“说你喜不喜欢。”“……”“快说！”“喜欢。”“大点声。”“喜欢！”“好，亲我。”

阿斯特拉的手臂环着雷欧的脖子，放开对方红肿的嘴唇后咬住他柔软的耳骨。

雷欧颤了一下，阿斯特拉知道他的敏感点，从小就知道。他也知道他的。现在阿斯特拉全身的重量都在他身上，要不是他们的体力远超常人，他绝不可能坚持这么久。

“放我下来。”

阿斯特拉趴伏在地上，臀部高高挺起，向雷欧展示他的一切。

雷欧咬着牙，挺入自己的性器凶狠地抽插。柔软的肠壁被剧烈的动作带出穴口，每一次退出都能看到一圈粉红色的诱人肠肉。雷欧用拇指压过它们。

“嗯……啊……好爽……快一点，再快……啊！”

雷欧的动作太猛，阿斯特拉几乎软在了地上。

狠狠的捣了几百下，雷欧抽出阴茎，拎起已经没力气命令他的阿斯特拉的后颈，将他粗鲁地扔在训练场旁边摆放武器的架子上。捞起他的一条腿挂在臂弯，一手按着他的肩膀将他压在金属架，从后面用力进入他。

“唔……啊……”

金属架的边缘恰好卡在阿斯特拉左边的乳尖上，随着两人的动作不停碾压摩擦着他的左乳——那是他的敏感点——他保证雷欧是故意的。没有精力想那么多，阿斯特拉双腿几乎成一字型打开，左腿立在地上，右腿被雷欧高高抬起。完全暴露的后穴被雷欧的肉棒凶狠地干着，肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声分外清晰。

“啊……哥哥……啊——”

“满意吗？”雷欧喘着粗气，动作却没有丝毫的怜悯。

“哥哥……不要……啊……不……”

“我补偿好你了吗？”雷欧咬住阿斯特拉的颈侧，在那里恶狠狠地留下自己的印记。

“补……补偿……啊——源哥哥！”

阿斯特拉眼前迷蒙，竟然被这样操射了。

身体中传来一股热流。雷欧退出自己的阴茎，乳白色的液体顺着阿斯特拉的大腿内侧淌下，画面无比淫靡。

捡起大衣抖了抖，包裹住软在自己怀里的阿斯特拉。雷欧低下头，和他交换了一个气息凌乱的吻。

“满意了？”“源哥哥……坏……”“哦？”“最坏了……最喜欢源哥哥了。”“说得不对。”“爱……爱源哥哥……”“我也爱你。”


End file.
